The Devil On My Shoulder
by Chezu
Summary: Having the Dark One in your head can be quite annoying, especially when the object of his desire is in the same room as you.
1. The Devil On My Shoulder

AN: I was joking about this with my friends and I couldn't resist thanks to tonight's episode. I might write another if you guys like it.

* * *

"Oh yes." A voice purred darkly in Emma's ear.

She tried to ignore him, really she did, but she hadn't counted on one thing.

"She really does look lovely in that dress."

Emma glanced at Rumpelstiltskin… Well, her evil Dark One conscience Rumpelstiltskin. He was leaning against one of the library stacks in the royal archives at Camelot. His eyes focused on the woman who was skimming them. She had been avoiding this woman since they came here, because of him.

Emma sighed, "Have you found anything, Belle?"

Belle looked to Emma with an apologetic smile, completely oblivious to the Dark One who was ogling her.

"Sorry, Emma, nothing yet."

Rumpelstiltskin moved, circling around her, eying her up and down. A pleased smirk on his face.

"I found something. Though we are two different beings, Rumpelstiltskin certainly has good taste." He giggled impishly, "She certainly lives up to her name."

He then sighed, "If there's one thing I'm going to miss being Rumpelstiltskin it's going to be the fact I won't get to share a bed with her anymore." He grinned impishly at Emma, "Unless you feel so inclined, she's definitely a better choice then the pirate!"

A growl escaped Emma's mouth, making Belle raise an eyebrow.

"Something wrong? I know it's frustrating, but I promise I'm trying my best to help."

"No, it's not that, Belle." Emma tried to play it cool.

Rumpelstiltskin giggled, "Rumpelstiltskin did give in to some of his darker impulses with Belle when it came to the bedroom. You should have seen some of the kinky stuff they did! I can put some of the memories into your head if you li-!"

"Shut up!" Emma screamed startling Belle making her drop the book she was holding. Emma then blushed slightly, Rumpelstiltskin laughing because he got to her, "S-Sorry, Belle. I'm… I'm just tired. This whole Dark One thing is getting to me."

Belle smiled, "It's alright. I understand."

Belle then went back to work, bending over to pick up the book she dropped, this making Rumpelstiltskin whistle and stare at her rump.

Emma silently groaned. This was going to be a long adventure, especially with Belle involved.


	2. The Ball

AN: You all asked, some pleaded, some even begged, and here it is, you all talked me into it. I was overwhelmed with all the praise I received, on here and on Tumblr! I never imagined I would receive so many positive reviews. I'm so happy everyone enjoyed it. I might write more. Maybe one every episode, two a week if you're lucky. Enjoy!

I'll respond to some of the reviews now:

 **Adria626:** No thank you, your review made me feel all warm inside. I know what you mean, I'm quite upset with how they've been handling Rumbelle. I wish they got as much screen time as Snowing, Captain Swan, and Outlaw Queen get. (Not that I hate any of those ships)

 **prissygirl:** Good thing you followed. Lol

 **Ryunn Kazan:** I wish it would be addressed as well, but knowing how Rumbelle is treated as of late, I doubt it.

* * *

Emma wondered to the punch bowl after dancing with Killian for a bit. The pirate was now speaking with her father. She took a sip of her punch, somewhat disappointed it wasn't spiked. Her eyes surveyed the room taking in all the couples that were dancing. Her eyes soon came upon the once Evil Queen with Robin Hood. She was slightly bitter about her current situation, but she would get over it. She knew it was for the best.

"You know you could always turn her into a toad!" A impish voice giggled in her ear.

Emma was not expecting Rumpelstiltskin's voice in her ear so suddenly, the sudden action made her choke on her drink.

"Don't die on me, Dearie!" He giggled, "It would be so embarrassing to be known as the Dark One who died while choking on punch!"

"Go away!" She muttered.

"I don't think I will. I do enjoy parties!" He grinned.

Emma rolled her eyes. You would think she would be use to this by now.

"But yes, your Regina problem. It was foolish to give her the dagger. All that power in the palm of her hands! That's like forcing a pint down a recovering alcoholic's throat."

"I think you're underestimating her." She took another sip so no one would see her talking to herself.

"I could tell you stories about that girl that would make you want to vom-." His sentence suddenly died.

Emma looked over and saw Rumpelstiltskin's eyes look like they would set fire to whatever he was looking at. She followed his gaze and groaned at what had him so fired up. Belle was dancing with Leroy. Both of them laughing and whispering stuff to each other.

"Why is that pint-sized buffoon dancing with _**my**_ Belle!" He growled, his voice loosing all mirth.

Emma sighed. "One, she's not yours. Two, I believe Leroy is just trying to distract her from her worries."

Rumpel narrowed his eyes at Emma, "She is _**mine**_."

"No, she is married to Rumpelstiltskin, not you. You're no longer a part of him, remember?"

"I saw her first though!"

"Wow you sound like a child who's favorite toy just got stolen from them."

"It's true though!" A glass on the table shattered, but luckily the music was to loud for any one to notice it.

"Will you cool it.? I don't want people to see me talking to thin air." She moved the glass out of sight carefully.

"No I will not cool it! I saw Belle first! I fell for hr before Rumpelstiltskin!"

Emma sighed and began to walk to the balcony.

Rumpel followed her, "Where are you going!? Turn that dwarf into a snail and step on him!"

"You're having a temper tantrum, so I'm putting you on timeout. If I'm out here you can't see Belle, therefore you'll maybe be able to calm down."

"I won't calm down until he's slime under your heal!" He even stomped his foot.

Emma rolled her eyes and proceeded to ignore him.

"Emma?" A woman spoke as she moved towards her.

' _Oh for the love of…!_ ' She groaned inwardly, it was Belle.

She turned to Belle with a forced smile, Rumpel on his part still looked like a petulant child.

"Hey, Belle."

Belle smiled, still unaware of the sulking Dark One, "Come to get some fresh air as well?"

"Yeah… You looked like you were having fun in there."

"To much fun… Snail… Dwarf..." Rumpelstiltskin muttered.

Belle's smile turned into a sad one, "Yes, although it just made me miss Rumpel all the more."

Belle walked over to her glass encased rose, and gently caressed it. Rumpelstiltskin had stopped sulking when she said her confession and just watched her. His face now emotionless.

"Rumpel would dance with me often when we were alone. He would sometimes even sing to me..."

Emma saw the unshed tears in her eyes, and suddenly felt a tissue in her hand. Rumpel had made her produce it. The Dark One refused to look at her though. Emma then handed it to Belle.

"Thank you, but I'm fine. I'm just worried." Belle smiled, "Leroy's been trying to cheer me up all night, he is helping me at least a little bit, but I'll never stop thinking about Rumpel." She then picked up her rose, "I think I'm going to head up for the night. Sleep well, Emma." She then walked off, Rumpelstiltskin watching her leave. When she was gone he turned his back on Emma.

"Fine, maybe we won't turn the dwarf into a snail..."

Emma smirked, "Yes, because that was going to happen before."

Rumpel spun around back to her, his impish grin back in place, "Now, about turning Regina into a toad..."

"Not gonna happen either!"

"Oh come on!"


End file.
